I'll See You Again
by angel-lida4eva
Summary: Chihiro stares out the window of her new school, she sees a new boy having a crowd formed around him, she hears that his name is Haku, but she doesn't know where she has heard that name from before. (memory was erased while at an insane asylum) Chihiku (K
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is my first time of writing a fan fic for Spirited Away, but this is my version of the ending (or the continuation).  
  
Yeah, all the stories that I've read so far, Kohaku was already a human. But in real life, he was a water spirit. So in this one, yes, he's a human. Have fun with your thoughts. Enjoy! Also, Chihiro had her memory erased the next day, so she doesn't even remember what happened.  
  
Prologue: Fond Memories  
  
Chihiro sits at her desk at school. It's hard to believe that just a few years ago she had just moved into this town. She stares out the windows and sighs. It's the middle of May, and the cherry blossoms outside the windows, the petals blowing in the wind. She sighs again and watches the soccer team outside playing. She watches as a crowd starts to move in around someone.  
  
{Must be a new kid, I wonder where they came from}  
  
"Hey, have you seen the new kid?"  
  
"Yeah, some new cute guy!"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"I think it's Haku, but I'm not sure." (Yes, it's supposed to be spelled that way.)  
  
{Huh} Chihiro's head pops up at the sound of that name. {I know that I have heard that name before, but where from?}  
  
"Everyone sit down! You can see the new kid later after class!" The teacher yells at them. They all grown, but they move back to their seats. Chihiro looks back outside again, and the crowd has died away, and she gets a glimpse of the guy. She looks down at him, and as she does, he looks back up at her, almost as if he sensed her looking at him. She blushes and turns away.  
  
{That face, that must be her, I've finally found her!}  
  
"Um, son." Haku looks up at the man in front of him.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I assume you're the new boy at this school, so can you come with me to the office?" Haku nods, and he walks into the school following the man. He looks back up at the window again to see where Chihiro's room is. {I'll remind you all about me Chihiro, because I can't stand not being with you anymore.} They walk inside, and Haku gets transferred into a class.  
  
"Would you like someone to come and help you find your classroom? I can have someone help you."  
  
"That's alright. I think that I'll try to find my way, thanks." He walks out of the principle's room and out into the crowded hallway. The class bell just rung and everyone was out and wondering around in the hallways, talking with friends. He goes outside the room where Chihiro was before class was let out. He goes to walk in and "introduce" himself to Chihiro. He slides open the door, and as he walks inside, he sees Chihiro with someone else.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it so far, I know it doesn't sound different so far, but I'm not feeling well, so I'm sorry it's so short, I will write longer chapters later, please R&R! 


	2. No Face

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. I have SOL's and also the SAT's to study for. Not fun at all. Anywayz, here's the next chapter.  
  
No Face  
  
"So you can come to my game on Saturday?" The boy asked.  
  
"Sure. I think I can." She smiles. The boy blushes and starts to walk out of the classroom. He turns and sees Haku standing in the doorway. He walks out past Haku, but before he totally leaves, he stops and says something to Haku.  
  
"Stay away from Chihiro. If you don't," he turns to face him "No Face is gonna eat you! And she can't save you!" Haku's eyes grow wide with shock. The boy walks away down the hall. Haku just stands there for a few minutes in shock.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Haku jumps. Chihiro is standing right in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Chihiro." Haku smiles.  
  
"How.how did you know my name?" Chihiro stares at him, a scared look crosses her face.  
  
"Oh, your friend told me. I'm sorry I startled you." Chihiro sighs.  
  
"No. That's alright. Did he say I was his girlfriend too?" Haku looks startled by the odd question.  
  
"No, are you?" She shakes her head.  
  
"No. But that doesn't stop him from telling everyone. Every time my friends come to talk to me while he's talking to me, he asks them to wait their turn. If any guy come to talk to me, he won't let them. You're the first guy he's let me talk to for a long time. I wonder why you?" Haku knows why.  
  
"Oh well, that doesn't matter, does it?" He asks. Chihiro shakes her head.  
  
"No. Oh! I'm sorry I didn't ask your name!"  
  
"My name is Haku."  
  
"Haku.I don't know why, but you seem so familiar to me." He smiles.  
  
"Is that a good thing? Because I feel the same way about you." She laughs.  
  
"I don't know. It could be a good thing I guess. It mainly depends on the point of view the person has." Haku girns.  
  
"I think it is a good thing." Chihiro says.  
  
"Me too." Both smile. Little do they know, the door was still slightly open, and the boy was watching them, his red eyes glowing.  
  
A/N: Uh oh! What's No Face doing in this world? And what's with this strange guy obsessing over Chihiro? Find out next time here. Please R+R. 


End file.
